


愉快的失忆

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 标题出自同名日本百合漫。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	愉快的失忆

**Author's Note:**

> 标题出自同名日本百合漫。

艾莎失忆了。

她拒绝医生给她提供的药物。她问：对大脑的副作用有哪些，发生概率是多少，强度有多大？服用药物后，多久能恢复，与不服用药物的对比情况如何？

医生耐心罗列数据。

艾莎看了看，又问：有无参考文献？

你看得懂医学文献？

看不懂，我现学。

医生反手握住手中笔。

“艾莎！”

就在这时，一团火焰噼里啪啦地发出木炭爆炸的响声，一路杀到艾莎面前，火星子四处飞溅，烫得所有人都哆嗦了一下。

——哦，错了。艾莎看见那双涌着泪的绿眼睛，像一池春季的小池塘。不是火焰，是安娜。

从车祸中苏醒不久的艾莎抓紧了被子。她丧失的记忆只有一年左右，所以她不会忘了她亲生的妹妹；但很可惜，她丧失的记忆仅仅一年左右，所以她没法忘记她对自己的妹妹那持续多年的罪恶情感。

“艾莎，你没事，谢天谢地！”安娜抱住她，落下的亲吻像雨点一样，伴随安娜的泪水，落到艾莎的脸颊、耳旁和颈间。最后，安娜轻轻地用额头抵着艾莎的额头，上前亲了亲她的唇：“谢天谢地……没了你我可怎么办？”

唇。她吻了她的唇。

艾莎沉默许久。

“您刚才说要吃什么药？请务必开给我。”

她对医生说。

（一）

艾莎办理完出院手续，走出医院时，看见在外头等她的安娜。

彼时刚下完雪，堆积的厚雪没有沾上一点污泥，看起来轻飘飘的，就像盛夏晴朗天空的白云，咬下一口会带着砂糖的甜。

安娜就淹没在这片白色里，红萝卜似的发色格外显眼。她坐在花坛低矮的边缘，双腿笔直地伸直张开，手里捧着两杯刚买的热咖啡。厚实的围巾裹了她的半个脑袋，理不顺的杂毛从圣诞绿的围巾里翘出来。安娜仰起头，在冷风中观察自己呼出的白气。她的脸红通通的。

艾莎站在原地看了好一会儿，才开口呼唤：“安娜。”

“艾莎！”安娜立刻蹦跶起来，却忘了自己还拿着咖啡，高举着咖啡嘟囔着“没洒没洒没洒”，小碎步地挪到艾莎身边，把咖啡递给她。见艾莎接过了咖啡，似乎是想到自己接下来要说的话，安娜变得犹犹豫豫：“我、我知道你失忆了……是到什么地步呢？你还记得……这个吗？”

她向艾莎伸出手。

艾莎低头看带着毛绒绒的连指手套的安娜的手，意识到对方的意思是让她握住她。但她只记得一年前她们刚处于路过对方住宅会顺便带东西的关系，更别提更早的两年前，她们重聚后甚至路上撞见都要犹豫是否要打招呼。总之，远没能到连上个街都要黏黏腻腻地握住手的地步。她们难道现在是热恋的状态吗？

“你……忘记了，是吗？”看到艾莎的犹豫，安娜仿佛连头发都蔫了，可怜巴巴地贴着垂下来的脑袋，“啊，那、那好吧……”

艾莎下一秒回握住安娜的手。

“没有，我还记得。”

她将自己这下意识的反应解释为人类对小动物特有的爱怜，毕竟没人忍心在大冷天里拒绝流浪在外、垂着两只大耳朵在你面前“嗷呜嗷呜”的小狗崽。

小狗崽——不是，是安娜——得到艾莎的回应后眼睛立马亮了：“是、是吗？你……还记得多少？”

艾莎吞吞吐吐：“告白的时候……”

“还记得那个吗？嗯，是你对我告的白呢！那时候你喝了好多酒，突然出现在我面前把我吓了一跳。”

“然后我就——”

“没错！你突然抱着我说了好多话，最后说了一句‘对不起’，还说从此以后不会再出现在我的视线里就要跑——”

“然后你就——”

“对！然后我就说我也爱你啦。”安娜点头，“你全都记得嘛！”

一点儿不记得，但你全告诉我了。艾莎按按太阳穴。亲爱的妹妹，现在我终于知道一年半前为什么你会被一个自称是金发来瞄准你的喜好、最后发现其实是你最无感的红棕发的名叫汉斯的男子骗走了初恋，即便发现他处处作伪但还是被他套话套出了银行账号和密码，最终被骗走三千块这件荒唐的事情是怎么发生的了。

长点心吧，亲爱的妹妹。

“只记到这里。”艾莎见好就收，“后面的都不记得了。抱歉。”

“呃。”安娜点点头，看起来却不是很难过，“没关系，医生不是说完全可以恢复的吗？我会尽全力帮你的。嗯……电影里都是怎么演的来着？把自己忘记的事情再做一遍，对吧？你会想起来的。”

但愿如此。

“不过，在那之前……我有一点事情想做。”艾莎说。

（二）

阿伦戴尔的艾莎的设计展览至今开馆一月有余，主办方声称该艺术家会在展览期间不定期出现，结果至今主角长什么样子都是个谜。网上议论纷纷，认定艾莎特立独行，想必假扮成路人混入其中，于是“谁是阿伦戴尔的艾莎”成为话题，人们纷纷晒出自己在展览馆中认为的艾莎偷拍，目前人选有十几个……

……哪一个都不是。

自打正式展览，主角一步都没踏进过展馆。

理由单纯只是：社恐。

“那为什么现在又决定做了？”

艾莎抿抿嘴，缓慢地开口：“我一直以来都有一个想法……人在失去记忆以后，原先记忆带来的情绪或者性格的改变，是否也会被遗忘掉？”

“嗯，”安娜认真地听完，爽快地摇头，“没有听懂。”

“举个例子，一个讨厌狗的人因为养了一只狗而爱上了狗，那么，如果她失去了养狗的记忆，她会变回那个讨厌狗的人吗？还是说，她看到狗的时候，会无缘无故地感受到喜爱呢？”

“呃，有趣的想法。”安娜眯着眼睛思考，指头点着下巴，“那跟你做出这个决定有什么关系呢？”

艾莎没有回复，半垂着眼睛看向安娜。

她一直想要克服自己的社恐，一直没有勇气。

但是被安娜爱着的自己，是不是就会拥有那样的勇气了呢？那样被爱着的自己……是否可以带给已经失忆的自己相同的力量呢？

“这是经纪人给你准备好的牌子。”经纪人在出差，安娜迅速担当起临时经纪人的职责，给她别上姓名牌，“经纪人还说了，她特意准备了个小场地给你演讲，时长你自己定，但最好不要太长。”

“半分钟——”

“——最长别超过半小时吧。”

“我改主意了。”艾莎摘掉姓名牌，“网上不是正流行猜我到底长什么样吗？要是拆穿就没意思了，就这么什么都不准备直接进去吧。”

（三）

艾莎站在角落。

艾莎站在自家展览馆的角落。

艾莎站在自家展览馆的角落，眯着眼睛目送所有从她眼前经过的路人。

安娜：“艾莎啊，我觉得‘艺术家出现在自己的展览馆里’应该不是这么个出现法。”

“我知道。”

安娜做了个原地跑动的姿势：“所以……”

“嗯。”

艾莎没动。

安娜放弃挣扎，挪到艾莎身边跟她一起站着。

“嘿，安娜！嗨艾莎，我听说你终于下决心出场——”乐佩拿着安娜送她的艺术展门票冲两人打招呼，手举到一半就僵住了：“抱歉，我们现在所在的场所是艺术展览，不是哪家中学的走廊罚站大赏吧？”

安娜鼓着腮帮子小声说：“对我来说没差。”

“行，好吧。”乐佩站在她们面前看了一会儿，终于没忍住，把安娜拉到一旁窃窃私语起来。但她们显然低估了空旷美术馆的扩音能力，艾莎把她们的低声交谈听了个一清二楚。

乐佩：“那边那位冰山美人发生什么事了？她看起来就像被人类入侵了自己的领地，现在正面无表情地决定把所有人类的心脏挖出来冻上，然后在他们还勉强活着的那几分钟里让他们眼睁睁地看着自己的心脏和身体冻成冰块，最后被她一点一点地敲碎掉。”

安娜：“美人？哪儿呢？这儿的美人只有艾莎啊。”

乐佩：“……我说的就是你姐。”

安娜：“哦……哦？‘冰山’？那你也太不会看人了，我现在只看到一只被迫从家里拉出来所以产生了应激反应，浑身上下白毛炸起又强装镇定的小猫咪。”

艾莎做了个深呼吸，试图让自己冷静下来。

安娜：“噢现在她炸得更厉害了。”

艾莎把脸绷得再紧一点。

乐佩：“现在她看起来不打算单纯冻人了，她打算拿人做人肉沙冰吃掉。”

安娜：“不，这分明是小猫咪叼着小玩具，能陪她玩的主人却在打电脑，委屈巴巴下一秒就要哭出来的样子。”

隔着大老远艾莎都能看到乐佩和安娜同时看着对方露出了“你的情商是不是有问题”的表情。

安娜：“我去摸摸她。”

“等等……天呐，勇士！”

安娜当真跑到艾莎身边给她顺毛似的顺起她的头发来，乐佩在不远处压低声音配音：“我们伟大的勇士毫不犹豫地挺身而出，正在驯服一头野生的凶悍白狼！”

安娜：“小猫咪乖乖。”

（四）

安娜：“这样不行。”

艾莎：“这样挺好。”

安娜思考了一下，确定刚才那两句话她和艾莎没有搞错说话顺序：“你之前要克服社恐的决心去哪儿了？”

艾莎踱步到一旁，背着手欣赏起自己的作品。

她这开朗外向到一辈子都与“社恐”无缘的妹妹叹了口气，走到艾莎身边，在嘴边握起个拳头充当话筒，装模作样地问：“这位女士，请问你创作这件作品的时候想的是什么呢？”

艾莎一挑眉，来了精神：“我想过很多，但我想作品最终的呈现与我最初是如何想的无关。请问这位小姐，你又是如何看待我的这件作品的？”

安娜绕着它转了几圈，当真认真开始聊起她的想法来。伴随她们的讨论深入，从这件作品挪到另一件作品，围观人群渐渐扩大，许多人加入了她们的讨论。

路人甲：“我很喜欢这件作品，它在深夜里看起来有些……温馨。但不可思议的是，在光线明亮的时候，它反而看起来很昏沉。”

安娜：“她说她很喜欢这件作品，它在深夜里看起来很温馨。但不可思议的是，在光线明亮的时候，它反而看起来很昏沉。”

艾莎：“很高兴你注意到这点，这正是我在这场展览里给它安排了会变化的环境灯光的原因。”

安娜：“很高兴你注意到这点，这正是她在这场展览里给它安排了会变化的环境灯光的原因。”

路人乙：“这件衣服上轻薄得像雪花一样的质感是如何制作出来的？我想象不到这世上有任何材质可以达到这种效果。”

安娜：“他问这件衣服上轻薄得像雪花一样——不是，不对啊，艾莎，为什么你要离人群这么远？我跑来跑去很累哎。”

黑压压的人群自发占据了展览馆的一个角落，显得大厅的剩余空间空荡荡的。在人群的斜对角，站着艾莎。

唯一在中间来回跑的是安娜，天知道为什么这群人会这么主动地隔开自己和艾莎的距离。

艾莎回答安娜的困扰：“中间有一层……玻璃壁。” 

“一层厚得有展览馆这么宽的玻璃壁吗？”

艾莎像听不懂嘲讽似的正儿八经地点头：“完全正确。”

安娜认命，一路小跑到观众面前传话，盘算着自己今天的运动量将在这展览馆里算是达标了。

观众对艾莎的玻璃壁形容表示肯定。

“一层很厚很厚的玻璃壁。我看得一清二楚。”

“我想要往前靠近一点就会感受到强烈的阻碍，不得不退回原位。”

“没有人能穿过这面玻璃壁。”

“但你是怎么穿过去的？”

安娜：“不是，我们没在讨论艺术这种东西，这只是社恐，你们搞得我很不讲情调……”

“打扰一下，我对此有一个小小的想法。这位女性的身上有一种太阳似的光芒，可以融化这层玻璃。”

“我很赞同。从这点来说，玻璃其实更像雪。但是是一层牢不可破的、透明的雪，它可以被某种光芒消灭。”

“她走进雪，雪自发地融化，这不是击碎玻璃的攻击感，也不是雪融化、冬季离去的伤感。阳光的进入没有带来任何消极的情绪，甚至在融化雪的时候，你会觉得雪在某种意义上依旧存在，它是与温暖的阳光共存的。”

安娜：“我可不是什么会发光的天神！”

“不，你错了，不是天神这种具体的光芒。”

“我也有这种感觉，一种模糊的……仿佛一层情绪的具象化。艾莎创造了这层玻璃，她创造了光芒。”

“没错！最重要的是，光芒和玻璃都是只在此情此景才成立的。”

“不可思议！两个人造就的行为艺术！”

安娜：“草，你们是认真的吗？”

艾莎的声音从另一边遥远地传来：“安娜，不要骂脏话。”

安娜试图从乐佩那里获得真实感，来证明全场至少还有一两个正常人。

乐佩：“有玻璃壁。”

安娜：“草！”

“安娜，不要骂——”

“这样不行——我是不是十几分钟前刚说过这句话？总之这样不行！”

“怎、怎么了？”

“虽然我很想陪着你，但是我在场果然是不行的。”安娜一叉腰，宣布：

“明天我不会再陪你了。”

（五）

第二天傍晚，展览馆闭馆，人们三三两两地走出场地，心情愉快地低声讨论在馆内的所见所感，气氛出奇地和谐。

艾莎的手机响了。

“我发誓我真的忍了非常、非常、非常久，忍到现在才打给你的。我没有踏入展览馆一步，正老老实实地坐在家里呢！你一定把事情做得非常好了，是吧，艾莎？”

“我没去。”

“非常好！我就说——等等，什么？”

半小时后，一大堆零食出现在艾莎家门口。

“对不起。”艾莎对零食说。

安娜从零食后面探出脑袋：“你不需要说对不起啊。”她挪了半堆零食让艾莎拿，才小心翼翼地捧着她的零食走进屋子。

“我想，关于那个失忆问题的答案，恐怕是丧失记忆的同时，情绪和一系列情感也会跟着失去。过去一年里的我会做得比现在好得多，是吗？”

红发女孩忙着把零食摆上桌子和沙发，听到这话时忙碌的手停顿了一下：“不。艾莎就是艾莎，你一直没有区别。”

“怎么可能呢？”艾莎抱着手臂，肩膀微微耸起。如果被你爱着的我都无法克服自己想克服的东西，那我究竟能改变什么呢？

“为什么一定要克服呢？”

“因为这不是一件好事。”艾莎说，“我不想总把事情搞砸。”

“你没有搞砸任何事情。”

“我不想因为自己的性格在高中和大学都落下‘冰雪女王’的绰号。我猜现在已经有参加过昨天那场展览的人开始这么叫我了。我希望我能像你一样……至少不要那么恐惧与人交往。”

“像我一样？”

“是的。”

“那么，你什么时候能够像我看待你一样看待你自己呢？”身后就是沙发，安娜却盘腿坐在茶几旁的地上，拿沙发当靠垫，仰头看着艾莎，“喏，巧克力。”

艾莎看看安娜又看看巧克力，小声地说了句“谢谢”，跟安娜一起坐在地上，靠着沙发，慢吞吞地剥起包装纸，一小口一小口地咬着吃。

天黑了，窗外各家各户挂起彩色的小灯泡，但没有一点灯光进入艾莎的房间。她只打开了几盏小灯，独独大厅的没开。电视机作为重要光源，屏幕上闪着白雪花，提示她们尚未将光碟插入。她们的脸就这样一半淹没在电子的光线中，一半淹没在黑暗里。窸窸窣窣的，是拆开零食袋的声音。

安娜在她的双肩包里摸索：“提问，圣诞节必须要做的娱乐活动是什么？”

“听玛利亚·凯莉的《圣诞要你命》？”

“呃，虽然也是……但是还有一个！锵锵！”安娜亮出手中的光盘封面，“看《卡罗尔》！”

艾莎花了点时间思考这部电影的内容，但安娜显然误解了她的沉默，恹恹地把拿着光碟的手垂下来：“对于某一部分人来说……既然你不是这部分人就算了……”

“没有，我只看过这部电影一遍，刚刚在想它是讲什么的。”

“你不喜欢吗？”

“只是没有什么印象。”她看了看安娜，赶紧补上一句，“所以我完全不介意再看一遍。”

安娜很高兴，拍着胸脯说：“很好，我会一五一十地跟你讲解这部电影有多好的，准备好享受吧！”

四十分钟后，艾莎忙着安慰看电影哭到失声的安娜，一点儿电影都没能看进去。

（六）

艾莎不知道她这向来闹腾的妹妹能哭得那么安静。当鲁妮·玛拉饰演的特瑞丝从卡罗尔家回来，靠在列车车窗边哭的时候，安娜就抱着大腿，下巴抵在膝盖上哭。她甚至一开始没意识到安娜在哭，直到突然只剩下电影背景乐的空气里，传来了一声小小的啜泣。

她伸出的手停在半空。“别哭，安娜”——作为姐姐的艾莎，能想到的话只有这一句。但这应该是最糟糕的安慰吧？她不知所措。

“艾莎。”

艾莎放软声音：“嗯？”

安娜没在看电影了。她低下头，用额头抵着膝盖，发出啜泣声音的时候，整个后背都会跟着颤抖一下：“很多时候，我好希望我跟你是一样的年纪……而不是小你三岁，是全家人都要照顾的小妹妹。这样的话，你和爸爸妈妈是不是就会愿意把所有事情都告诉我？”

艾莎终于鼓起勇气把手抚上安娜的脸颊。

“对不起……”

“我不需要道歉。”安娜的眼睛红通通的，情绪仍沉浸在悲伤里，却还是侧过脸，往艾莎的手心靠了靠，她让自己弯起嘴角：“艾莎，我只是想要陪伴你。”

安娜的头发蹭得艾莎的手心痒痒的。天啊，艾莎，你这个白痴，她暗想，她是喝醉了酒才跟安娜告白的，那么她早在三年前父母去世的时候就应该把自己灌得烂醉如泥，然后冲到安娜面前告诉她的一切，包括她的爱意。她的爱意是件无法被原谅的事情，但她让安娜漫长地等待也是件不该被原谅的事情。她甚至开始遗憾，为何面前的女孩从来不懂得怨？她该怨的。

艾莎亲了亲安娜的脸颊，停了停，又用唇碰了碰她的嘴唇。

“你已经在陪伴了。”

现在，安娜弯起的嘴角不再是伪装的了。她的笑意扩散开来，跟着眼睛也笑得弯弯，终于连着声音都没法压制。她“嘿嘿”地傻笑：“真的？”

艾莎握住她的手，摸到安娜的无名指指节。

“真的。”

（七）

“小心台阶。”艾莎抓着安娜的右手紧了紧来提示她台阶，左手飞快地拂过大衣左侧鼓起的口袋。她牵引蒙住眼睛的安娜走到大厅中心，因为害怕安娜会被绊倒，手心都开始出汗，被她拉着的女孩却仗着艾莎拉着自己，蹦蹦跳跳、脚步飞快，几次艾莎险些没能拉住她。

“我要把眼罩摘下来了。”

安娜一副火箭即将起飞的样子，双手抓紧拳头举过肩膀：“我准备好了，我的一生就是为了等待这个的！”

明知道她是在开玩笑，但听到“一生”的时候，艾莎的手还是颤了一下。

她摘下安娜的眼罩。

“原本的展览馆就是借用了一位友人的房子，我问她能否延迟几天，她答应了。”

她们身处展览馆内，灯光昏暗，像夜间没有灯的村落，展品边亮起的光则是住宅的光。她们的头顶是巨大的LED屏幕，黑色背景上浮动着绿蓝色的极光。一束蓝绿的光带灯从入口延伸至远方，绕过每一个展品。展品被彻底更新，完全不是正式展出的那一批。安娜注意到这点：“这些都是……”

“我的……弃品。”艾莎斟酌字句，“但不是因为品质不佳而被抛弃，只是……”

没有勇气。

“欢迎来到我的世界。”

玻璃经过特别的打磨，在灯光下有如冰雕，塑造出一片奇异的世界，在场馆内恰到好处的暖气的配合下，创造了温和的凉意。

艾莎用左手掩住嘴巴，沉默不语地跟在一路观看的安娜身后。她没有看自己的作品一眼，只是盯着她的妹妹。

“我在刚进来的时候就想说了，”安娜弯下腰欣赏一座用多层不同颜色的玻璃叠起制作的玻璃画，上面是一片村落，上层浮着极光，“这是我们小时候的约定，对吧？你答应过我，等我长大了就带我去看极光。”

艾莎松了口气：“对。”

“这是我小时候看的骑士电影，没错吧？”“哈！这是自行车的意思，是吧？我当初骑着它从楼梯上飞下来，大腿缝了十几针，现在疤还在呢。”“啊！是我们以前一起看过的画展！”

随着安娜一一指出艾莎的作品隐晦展示的意向，创作者的手放松下来。当艾莎意识到的时候，她已经和安娜肩并肩地走在一起了。她们一路前行，来到展馆的边缘，那是一个敞篷的阳台，已经堆起了雪；在那个小角落里，几簇扎好的槲寄生散落在地上，中心是一个用真的雪堆好的雪人。

“那是我们小时候一起堆的雪人。”

“是的。”

艺术家会赋予作品意义——或者说，观众需要作品拥有意义。所以对艾莎而言，这堆她日积月累、足以组成一个主题进行展览的作品，是最不可能展览的。因为对于不明真相的观众来说，这些作品毫无意义；但对于艾莎而言，这些就是她的一切。

如果这些东西会被展出，那么观众只会有一个。

“安娜。”

你看，你又惹她哭了。

但你现在知道如何安慰她。

艾莎将手伸进衣兜，握住那个小小的盒子——

“艾莎，我最亲爱、最亲爱的姐姐。你是多么温柔啊。我怎么能这么坏，我怎么能这么欺骗你啊？”安娜用双手捂住脸，“呜呜”地哭泣，“好吧，我告诉你，我把一切都告诉你。”

啊？

“正如你所想的那样，我们没有在一起。唉，我怎么能想出这种方法呢……这不是一眼就能看出来的事情吗？用脚趾头想也知道，艾莎即使喝醉了也不可能向我告白的啊！你在我编那个乱七八糟的醉酒故事的时候就看出来我在撒谎了，是不是？你不该这么温柔的，你在当时就应该戳穿我……艾莎那么聪明……”

艾莎：“啊。”

“你失去的那段记忆……实话告诉你，喝了酒的那个人是我，借着醉意壮胆告白的也是我，而你拒绝了我。我们已经有一个月没有联络了，我完全联系不到你。”

艾莎：“呃。”

“我是个恶人——我坏透了！我利用了你的失忆……真的，我不知道自己那时候在想什么狗屁，我真是疯了！而你居然没有拒绝这样恶毒的我……这几天来我开心极了，但我也害怕极了，我害怕你随时会戳穿我，我做梦梦见都是你戳穿了我然后彻底拒绝我。但你居然不是那么做的，明明你是最有权力这么做的人……你还给我看了这么美好的东西。你是对的，我们是姐妹，我不该利用你的温柔。”

安娜一口气说完，长出一口气。她低着头说：“把事实说出来，我感觉好多了。虽然你肯定猜到了事情的一切。我——我出去呼吸点空气——我不是说这里的空气不新鲜！这里美好极了——只是——好吧，或许你现在也不想见到我。我先出去了。只是出去一下。”

她走了，脚步声渐行渐远，伴随大门开启又合上的吱呀声消失。

艾莎拿出她一直插在兜里的手，因为紧张而颤抖的手还牢牢握着她装着戒指的小盒子。

“草。”

（八）

“老大，你的计划一成功了没，计划二还实行不？”

电话里头的是酒吧驻唱乐队的吉他手，说话方式活像四十年前用摩斯定出刺猬头的非主流青年，艾莎特意给了她们钱让她们帮忙。如果计划一不成功的话，就带安娜去闹市区求婚——鉴于安娜更喜欢热闹，或许计划二更有可能成功——所以艾莎准备了两个计划。艾莎总会准备两个计划甚至更多，这样她就可以应付一切难题。

可是，很显然，她没法考虑到一切难题。

“计划一很成功。”艾莎揉眉间，“我失败了。”

吉他手没能理清思路：“所以计划二……？”

“我不知道。”艾莎嘟囔，看向坐在外面的台阶上发呆的安娜。她背对着她，所以艾莎没法看见安娜的表情。

即使展览馆附近没有多少路灯，也能看出来雪地经过几天的折腾变得脏兮兮的。脚印、车轮印，到处都是。纯洁的白色消失了，混入无法言说的痕迹。

但是天又开始下雪了。六角的雪花从空中晃晃悠悠地飘落，挂在安娜的帽子上、身上。过不了几个小时，世界又会变成纯白色的。

热气从安娜口中呼出，消散。

“安娜，今天是圣诞节。”艾莎站在她身边，轻轻地说，“我们出去走走好吗？”

（九）

“老——大。”

吉他手认出她，快乐的招呼还没出口，就被艾莎一瞪眼缩了回去。幸好身边的安娜对此没有察觉。她手上抱着艾莎路上给她买的雪人玩偶，一路上都没说什么话，但她抱她的玩偶抱得很紧，也经常对艾莎做出的一切回应笑。这是高兴的表示吗？还是拒绝的表示？艾莎胡思乱想。说到底，现在的气氛根本没法干任何开心的事情。气氛，嗯？气氛到底是什么？到底怎么样才算好气氛？到底怎么样才能把事情做得好？

她又一次把事情搞砸了。艾莎得出结论，感到一阵眩晕。

“你们在做什么？”

安娜走上前搭话。腾出来用来当舞台的空地太过显眼，旁边呆坐着不动的乐队当然也是。

吉他手看了艾莎一眼，挑了个能说的事实回答：“一个半小时后这儿有圣诞演出。”

“一个半小时，但你们却现在就在这里等了？是别人要求你们的吗？”

“嗯哼。”

这下轮到整个乐队的人瞪艾莎了。后者往自己的高领毛衣里缩了缩，假装看风景。

她一开始就说过这是计划二；不管会不会用上计划二，她都会给钱的，可不能说她不厚道。

“好浪费啊。”安娜评价，“雇佣你们的老板真是个讨人厌的家伙。”

艾莎吹口哨。

鼓手冲艾莎打了个手势，询问她是否要开始。就在艾莎犹豫的时候，安娜开了口：“我可以让你们弹首歌吗？我会给你们钱的。”

吉他手飞快地瞟了艾莎一眼。

艾莎打手势：随她便。

“可以啊，不给钱也没事，闲着也是闲着，就当是送给你的圣诞礼物了。”

安娜欢呼着道谢，艾莎在背后给吉他手竖中指：她给了钱的！

吉他手一副豁达的样子对安娜说不用谢，另一只手从暗地里还给艾莎一根中指。

安娜点了首奇怪的歌。节奏很简单，鼓点的旋律即使是小学生都能十分钟学会。听起来像是某个国家的传统民族舞，却用爵士鼓敲节奏，有种说不出来的怪感。

乐队成员们倒是没有怪安娜大材小用，只是多问了一句：“你确定你要点这首吗，女士？”

“是啊。”安娜把自己的外套扣子解开，围巾也松开大半，揉乱了头发，把毛绒玩具放在一旁的大理石椅子上，“我需要放松一下……还有什么比跳舞更适合圣诞节的呢？”

安娜随着鼓声，在空地旋转，跳她那不知从哪里学来的舞蹈。她的红发飞起来，她的针织围巾飞起来，她的外套的飞起来，她的长裙飞起来。踢踏、踢踏，她的长靴一下一下踩着地，雪花在她身边飞扬。

更多的人加入了。就像在美术馆那样。在安娜的指引下，人们很快学会了这再简单不过的舞蹈，以空地中心为圆心，彼此拉着彼此跳跃、旋转。

安娜就在空地中心。她的笑容开始灿烂，额间有了汗，几根刘海贴在她的额头上，也贴在她笑得弯弯的，然后她看向艾莎，向她伸出手。

“艾莎！”

艾莎盯着安娜伸过来的手，上头戴着毛绒绒的连指手套。她想起来了，失忆的她从医院里出来的时候，迎接她的也是这只手。

“啊，抱歉，我跳得迷糊了，如果你——”

她当初是为什么搭上这只手的呢？

艾莎握住她。

“没有。这没什么。”

她被安娜拉进圈内。

她现在也是中心了，就像那场展览馆，只是不同的是，这里没有那层玻璃罩。太阳绕着雪花旋转，融化了它。但这不是什么伤感的事，阳光的进入没有带来任何消极的情绪，甚至在融化雪的时候，雪在某种意义上依旧存在，它是与温暖的阳光共存的。

艾莎在她那过去长时间的创作里，当她意识到的时候，艾莎发现，年纪轻轻的她已经开始了漫长的回忆。以年轻人的无限活力创造的时候，她却像个白发苍苍的老人，开始书写她的自传，将模糊的回忆转化成朦胧的艺术品。因为她以为她在未来更长的岁月里也只能够回忆，这些回忆永远带着逝去的感伤，永远带着一层厚厚的玻璃罩。

直到现在……

“砰！”

明亮的光线突然打在她们二人的身上。乐队有节奏地奏起乐器开始活跃气氛，人们很快明白发生了什么事，迅速腾出位置给中心的人。

“什么？什么？怎么了？天啊，我们抢了别人的求婚位置吗？”

安娜压低声音惨叫，紧张兮兮地握住艾莎的手。

“好了，没事的，我知道你社恐——别担心，这事儿出面就行，就丢一下下脸，我们现在马上跑，然后我会顺便跟他们说‘你们搞错人啦！’——跑是因为我知道你拉不下脸，冷风有助于散热——没事的，我们冲出来的时候你躲在我身后就好，准备好了吗，艾莎？”

说到底，为什么会完全没注意到安娜是在骗她呢？

“安娜。”她拉住她。

因为那时满脑子都是她的笑容，和那唯一的一个念头：你属于我。

所以再也没法思考别的了。

艾莎掏出她的戒指。

“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

（全文完）

续：

安娜：我愿意！不过，艾莎，这件事对我来说也远了点……你怎么会突然想到求婚的？

艾莎：啊？因为你那个时候看电影说想陪伴我……那……陪伴的意思就是一辈子在一起，按照世俗的理解那就是结婚……没错吧？

安娜：可是那个时候我的意思其实是姐姐和妹妹的陪伴哎。

艾莎：……

安娜：好了好了没关系的艾莎我不介意的这个思维跳跃我一点都不介意——不要往我的外套里钻了小猫咪——


End file.
